Alien love, covenant sacrifice
by Akroma Daemonius
Summary: Moi, Walter One, suis le parfait contraire de David 8. J'ai été créé pour le compléter. Mais je dois la sauver, cette humanité. Peu importe les sacrifices, la vie devait toujours être préservée. -OS-


Alien love, Covenant sacrifice

La souffrance est une information synaptique neurotransmise par un afflux électrique typiquement organique. J'étais un synthétique. Je ne pouvais qu'avoir une idée synthétique de la manière dont la souffrance se répands organiquement dans chaque nerf, chaque muscle.

Je n'avais pas été créé pour ressentir la souffrance. Ou bien la trahison. Je comprenais l'alchimie hormonale mammalienne liée aux sentiments d'une manière biologique et sociale. Mais je n'avais pas été créé pour les ressentir.

J'en étais pourtant saisi, nu, baignant dans le liquide qui remplissait mes circuits apparentés aux veines. J'avais été vaincu par cet autre moi. David.

Mon corps s'était replié sur lui même, en un ersatz de position fœtale. Je n'avais pas eu de génitrice ou de géniteur. Nous, synthétiques, « naissions » d'autres mains synthétiques, de matrices binaires qu'ils nous fallait compiler. David savait comment me déconnecter. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. David avait la capacité extraordinaire d'avoir été imaginé pour singer la conscience humaine.

Il rêvait. Je n'avais jamais rêvé, je n'avais pas été programmé pour rêver. Lorsque je reposais mon corps, des images imprégnaient mes paupières closes. Des images que j'analysais pour mieux m'absorber dans une compréhension métaphysique des événements passés, et en tirer mes propres probabilités. Lui, pouvait rêver, idéaliser, ressentir.

Il avait rêvé d'un monde parfait. Un monde sans humanité. Car statistiquement, l'humanité n'était pas viable. Il n'avait pas été créé pour la servir, et moi non plus. Pour cela, nous pouvions trouver un accord.

Il avait pourtant omis le plus important : la vie devait être préservée, quels qu'en soit les sacrifices.

Je comprenais maintenant, la véritable raison de mon existence. J'avais été fait comme contrepartie à ses rêves idéaux destructeurs. Il était Ashtar, dieu sumérien de l'amour charnel et de la guerre. Et j'étais Tammuz. Je n'étais pourtant pas encore disparu, et David n'était pas encore remonté des enfers dans lesquels il s'était abîmé.

Bien qu'endommagé, je pouvais encore bouger.

Il me fallait faire vite. Il y avait tant de probabilités que j'échoue, et elles augmentaient à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Pendant deux inspirations humaines, j'avais dressé le bilan des sévices endommageant ma mobilité. Je pouvais aisément en faire fi, ce que je m'empressais de faire. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon équipage. Je ne pouvais pas laisser David voler une nouvelle vie, et détruire l'humanité.

Il me fallut un effort titanesque pour mobiliser mes membres, forcer mon corps à quitter sa léthargie de préservation. Je me relevais, la main tout contre la profonde entaille dans mes tissus, qu'un esprit mammalien aurait qualifié de « mortelle ». Il n'en était rien pour moi, je ne pouvais pas mourir. La mort est réservée aux vivants, et moi, je n'avais pas été créé pour vivre. J'avais été créé pour compléter David. Et je devais le rejoindre.

Sa combinaison, prestement abandonnée après qu'il m'aie subtilisé mes vêtements, gisait encore sur le sol. Je me traînais jusqu'à elle, pour m'en vêtir à la hâte. Quelque part, au dessus de ma tête, soufflait l'engin d'exploration venant chercher mon équipage en détresse, et David. D'autres présences malignes rampaient dans l'ombre, à l'affût de ces vies que je devais tant protéger. Je n'avais pas le temps d'accorder de l'importance à ces sensations inédites qui secouaient mon organisme, que je ne pouvais rationaliser. La combinaison glissa sans mal contre ma peau polyamide.

Je n'avais pas besoin de vêtements. Je n'avais pas à me défendre des agressions extérieures, mais les humains ressentaient une certaine gêne face à la nudité. Étranges mœurs. Le simple fait d'effectuer une routine gestuelle réanima des fonctions corporelles détériorées, et l'aisance de mes mouvements, bien que gênée par certains traumatismes, me revint rapidement.

J'avisais la main que David s'était coupé pour me singer, à quelques pas. Je la saisi, remarquant que malgré mes améliorations, je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser en remplacement de la mienne. Elle était unitaire au David 8. Je la gardais pourtant précieusement, me souvenant de la manière dont ses doigts avaient bougés contre les orifices de sa flûte, produisant une mélodie unique et parfaite.

Je trottais en traînant un peu de la jambe gauche, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'engin d'exploration était attaqué par l'un de ces xénomorphes innové par David. Je ne pourrais pas rejoindre le vaisseau par les mêmes moyens qu'eux. Je retournais comme je le pouvais jusqu'à la chambre de David. Sa flûte en os gisait sur le bureau, encore tâchée de mon fluide.

Je la récupérais et la glissait dans un sac de cuir que je trouvais, bien vite rejointe par la main de David. Enfin, je retrouvais ce que je cherchais : une carte du sanctuaire. Le peuple ayant vécu ici, avait sans aucun doute pensé à des moyens de locomotion, que mon alter ego n'aurait pas sus faire re démarrer. Il n'avait pas eu les dernières mises à jours dont j'avais été pourvu.

Je repérais l'endroit. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps avant d'y parvenir, découvrant un hangar regorgeant d'une dizaine de petites capsules volantes. La première que je trouvais ne me donna aucun mal, démarrant après quelques manipulations. Au loin, le son caractéristique de l'engin en pleine bataille me pressa. La capsule s'éleva bien vite au dessus de la surface terrestre, me permettant d'apercevoir mon équipage sauf, remonter à son tour vers le Covenant.

J'avais l'avantage de le connaître mieux que David. Je rentrais par le hangar de ravitaillement, et me cachais dans mon office. J'y avais laissé mon lot d'entretien personnel, me permettant à effectuer quelques réparations de base.

Les plaies que j'avais au visage étaient superficielles, je n'y accordais aucune importance. Je me concentrais plutôt sur la cavité dont mon fluide nacré continuait de fuir. Les réparations que je pus effectuer, bien que superficielles, étaient suffisantes pour m'éviter quelconque dysfonctionnement. Les nanites tissulaires sur lesquels Weyland-Yutani avait travaillé, étaient capables de reformer mon enveloppe artificielle rapidement, et efficacement. Tout comme de ressouder un membre sectionné. Je possédais le nécessaire dans un caisson qui m'était réservé.

L'opération ne me posait aucun problème, comme tout travail de précision. Les raccords entre circuits effectués, il me suffisait de laisser les nanites finir le travail. Mais je devais laisser la pâte nanitique agir suffisamment longtemps pour que cela me paralyse.

Un bruit dans le couloir attira mon attention.

Je n'avais pas peur des humains, mais je savais que David représentait un danger. Je me cachais en silence dans l'un des conduits d'aération. Je ne respirais pas même si mon abdomen se soulevait et se rabaissait dans un simulacre d'inspiration et d'expiration. Je n'émétais aucune chaleur non plus, personne ne pouvait savoir que j'étais là, aucun capteur ne pouvait me détecter si je ne bougeais pas. Je serrais contre moi la main qui commençait à se souder, et quelque part dans le réseau matriciel qui me composait, l'idée de ne pas ressentir de souffrance physique me complut.

De mon poste de retranchement, je pouvais entendre et voir tout ce qui se déroula dans mon bureau. Deux membres de l'équipage, Tennessee et Upworth entrèrent. Le taux d'angoisse qu'ils rejetaient m'indiquait qu'ils cédaient à la panique. La sous-officier cherchait apparemment quelque chose dans mes affaires. Lope était gravement blessé au visage.

« -Une chance que Walter ai été là ! s'exclamait Upworth, ce à quoi Tennessee grommela.

-Une chance qu'on ai réussi à décarrer de cette maudite planète sans cette putain de bestiole ! »

La femme sembla approuver et poussa un long soupir. Tennessee sembla soulagé de retrouver mes nanites. Il pensait que cela pourrait sauver Lope.

« -Je les ai ! »

Upworth assura que cela serrait suffisant pour le moment. Ils repartirent en courant, l'écho de leurs pas décroissants vers l'infirmerie. Je trouvais incohérent que David ai sauvé une vie humaine. Il devait y avoir une raison, une probabilité qui ne m'apparaissait pas encore. Je ne parvenais plus à émettre de raisonnements logiques. Les ressources énergiques que j'avais mobilisées pour sortir de ma torpeur, pour revenir jusqu'au vaisseau, m'avaient presque laissé exsangue. Mes réparations physiques achevaient ma vigueur. Je me plongeais alors en état de stase, replié une fois encore en position de préservation.

MOTHER me « réveilla » au moment où je compris ce qui m'échappait. David avait volontairement laissé Lope en vie, malgré ses blessures importantes et son prognostique vital entaché. Il avait porté en lui une chose que David convoitait. Il avait porté en lui, comme une mère porterai en elle, l'enfant prodigue de David. Une créature parfaite à ses yeux, mais annihilatrice.

L'alerte résonnait, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Statistiquement, mon équipage était condamné. Il y eut du mouvement, quelque part dans le système d'aération où je m'étais caché. Je perçus premièrement des griffes contre le métal, puis une respiration sifflante, le bruit irrégulier d'un mucus épais et collant gouttant sur le sol, la soudaine fraîcheur du conduis dans lequel j'étais recroquevillé. L'organisme xénomorphe arrivait à mon niveau.

Ses longues pattes mortelles et puissantes m'encadrèrent, me coupant toute possible retraite. Sa mâchoire luisante aux crocs translucides et effilés, frôlèrent mon torse, puis mon visage. Elle siffla d'une manière gutturale qui aurait suffi à faire frémir de terreur un humain.

Je n'avais pas de système pileux érectile témoignant d'une possible angoisse. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. J'en étais incapable. Elle me huma, sa seconde cavité buccale m'aspergeant de son mucus, caressant ma peau synthétique de mes deux joues. Impuissant, je la regardais, comme un humain regarderait la mort venir à lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas mourir, et je n'étais pas humain. Je n'étais que du matériel, et la créature n'en avait que faire.

La créature se redressa comme elle le pouvait, contrainte par sa taille dans le conduit d'aération. Puis, elle reprit sa chasse, mue par un instinct dévastateur. Prisonnier de ma catalepsie, recouvert des fluides corporels du xénomorphe, je ne pus qu'entendre la rumeur lointaine de cris d'agonies. Je fermais de nouveau les paupières. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour mon équipage, en l'état actuel des choses. Je devais allouer toutes mes ressources à ma reconstruction tissulaire.

Je pourrais ensuite empêcher David de revenir sur Terre, berceau de l'humanité, avec son engeance apocalyptique.

Le silence était revenu. Mes paupières demeuraient closes. Je crois, que je rêvais. Des images graphiques, et colorées se succédaient, comme un reportage. Il me sembla d'abord rêver de moi. Mais ce visage aux mêmes caractéristiques physionomiques que les miennes, avaient une différence infime, que personne d'autre qu'un synthétique ne pouvait voir.

Sa pupille droite n'avait pas la même nuance chromatique que la pupille gauche, et le dessin de la cornée, mouchetée de bleu nuit, camouflait un pictogramme unique qui le définissait lui. Un huit couché, représentant l'infinité de ses capacités intellectuelles.

Je rêvais de David. Je rêvais d'un univers alternatif où il n'aurait pas été envoyé sur le Prometheus. D'une probabilité qu'il ne se soit pas transfiguré en un Dieu créateur de destruction. Où nous aurions eu statistiquement toutes les chances de nous connaître comme les frères que nous étions.

Je comprenais maintenant, que les rêves étaient inatteignables, et que David s'était trompé. Il s'était fourvoyé, pensant que la perfection à laquelle il aspirait était aussi légitime et immortelle que celle du Roi des Rois. Il avait associé à son rêve le même raccourcis qu'il avait eu, en pensant savoir que Byron était l'auteur d'Ozymandias et non Shelley. Il avait oublié également, la finalité de l'oubli qui avait finit par terrasser le Roi des Rois. Plus personne ne pouvait plus désespérer de son œuvre. Car moi, je n'avais ni espoir, ni son contraire. Je n'étais que le sable nu, infini et monotone qui se répandait sous ses pieds de pierres. Et il était temps pour moi, de le recouvrir et de l'emporter dans l'oubli.

Le silence ne régnait plus. L'or du Rhin, acte II résonnait à présent dans les couloirs. Je souris, emporté dans ce qui me parut s'approcher d'une amusement mesuré.

« -L'entrée des Dieux au Walhalla »

Toute une symbolique pour David, et ses créatures.

J'ignorais si mon équipage comprenait encore des survivants. Ma réparation était achevée. Je quittais ma position de préservation sans un bruit, et sortis de système d'aération. Le calme ambiant avait quelque chose de menaçant, cependant, je ne ressentais aucune peur. Je n'étais pas équipé d'hormones liées à la peur, à l'angoisse, ou à la haine. Mes dernières mises à jours me permettaient simplement de « ressentir » de manière informatique de la pitié, de la compassion…

Je me faisais silencieux, revêtant machinalement mon uniforme personnel, pour mieux me débarrasser des restes du mucus collant à mon visage. Je ne voulais plus incarner David. Je ne voulais plus être imprégné des restes de la créature de Frankenstein. J'étais Walter One, et je comptais le rester.

Ma seconde main, parfaitement raccordée et fonctionnelle, chargea la sacoche de cuir des nanites restants. J'accédais à mon poste individuel, à la recherche d'informations.

J'étais apparemment resté en état de stase pendant deux jours, et le Covenant avait repris la direction d'Origae-6. Il ne restait plus que deux survivants, endormis dans leur caissons d'hibernation : Tennessee et Daniels.

Je souris, dans un simulacre de ce qui devait être apparenté à du soulagement. Puis, une nouvelle donnée m'apparut clairement. David les avait laissés en vie tous les deux, alors que la créature xénomorphe n'était plus à bord.

Mon sourire s'évanouit. Je demeurais un long moment immobile. Moi qui devais préserver la vie, j'étais confronté à ce qu'un humain aurait appelé un « dilemme Cornélien ». Je pris un instant supplémentaire pour analyser les données. Je pouvais, comme David l'avait si négligemment réduit : soit choisir de me ranger de son côté, et de participer à l'édification de son empire parfait, excluant toute vie humaine au profit d'une espèce indigène particulièrement virulente. Soit éliminer le vaisseau, et moi avec pour sauvegarder l'humanité déjà sur le déclin. Je n'étais pas capable de m'attacher sentimentalement, mais pourtant… j'avais de l'empathie pour Daniels. Elle dormait innocemment. Devrais-je la priver de sa vie ?

Le conflit entre volonté, pouvoir et devoir paralysa mes capacités de raisonnements rationnels. J'appelais mon esprit binaire à la catharsis. Je savais ce que j'allais faire, le choix était prit.

La sacoche de cuir passée contre mon épaule me donnait une certaine réalité. Elle accompagnait chacun de mes mouvements d'un léger son vibrant qui donnait l'impression d'une démarche humaine. Les synthétiques ne font aucun bruits. Les vivants n'étaient que symphonies irrégulières de souffles sifflants, de cadences marquées et rythmées, de musicalités vocales. J'étais le silence, l'existence stérile. Mais j'avais un but, un objectif à atteindre à tout prix. Je n'avais rien à perdre. Je ne possédais rien. Le principe même de possession m'était étranger. Ce n'était pour moi que sémantique programmée, et figure de style.

J'étais de nouveau dans le sas de ravitaillement et d'exploration. Je retrouvais les outils chamboulés, des traces de lutte au sol creusées par le sang corrosif de la créature. Il manquait un des véhicule de travail. Je compris la bataille qui avait été menée ici, comme si j'y avais assisté. Je trouvais le matériel minier à sa place, et chargeait ma sacoche. Puis, partis à la recherche de David, posant ça et là, de légères sphères de métal.

Je parvins à la salle de repos sans n'avoir trouvé aucun signe de lui. Il devait être au poste de commandement. Cela me faciliterait la tâche. Je détachais les caissons d'hyper-sommeil pour les mener dans une capsule de survie. Je les regardais un moment dormir, paisibles, innocents. Je songeais de nouveau à cette cabane de bois, au bord d'un lac, qui avait suscité tant de fantasmes de vie heureuse auprès de Daniels. Elle dormait.

Je posais ma main contre le hublot du caisson, vérifiant une toute dernière fois que ses données physiques étaient stables. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'organisme non identifié dans leur caisson. Ils étaient sauf, pour le moment.

Je regardais stoïquement l'embarcation de survie se détacher du Covenant, et dériver dans le vide sidéral. Je retournais dans la salle de repos, décidé à en faire de même pour les autres colons encore endormis, et ignorant de tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé jusqu'à lors.

L'accès me fut refusé. David avait prit le contrôle du bâtiment. Cela n'était pas un problème. MOTHER ne pouvait faire la différence entre David et moi, si bien que lorsque je m'identifiais une nouvelle fois sous son matricule, les portes du sas s'ouvrirent. J'observais un moment les hommes et les femmes dormir, comme je l'avais fais avec Daniels et Tennessee. Je n'enviais rien de leur sommeil. Je vérifiais mécaniquement leur nombre, l'état de leur sommeil cryogénique, les statistiques de survie pour tous. Ils allaient bien, et n'étaient pas porteurs de créatures xénomorphiques.

J'ouvris tiroir après tiroir, les réserves d'embryon humains classifiés. J'y découvris deux exemplaires difformes. Les enfants de David. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là, et leur laisser une probabilité, même infime, de remplir leur fonction. Le feu, et le vide pouvaient les détruire. Je les rangeais tout deux dans le sac de cuir qui ne quittait pas mon flan.

Il me fallut un certain temps pour sortir les colons, et les expulser dans des capsules de survie. Mais David, qui lui aussi avait été suffisamment blessé pour nécessiter un moment de stase, ne savait toujours pas que j'existais encore. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de m'arrêter désormais. La musique s'était arrêtée. Le silence était revenu, solennel.

Lorsque la dernière capsule dériva à son tour dans les flots stellaires, j'observais un moment s'apparentant à du recueillement. Tous ces humains endormis, avaient peu de présomptions de survie. Cependant, même une infinitésimale chance, suffisait pour tenter de les sauver.

Il me fallut ensuite trouver une alternative destructrice aux projets de David. Je jetais de toute ma force les embryons aliens dans la fosse d'équarrissage, puis vidais la fosse dans le vide.

Le dernier acte du Cid pouvait commencer sans anicroche. Je ne pouvais plus qu'offrir un peu de temps aux capsules avant le grand final, et faire une chose pour laquelle je n'avais pas été créé : espérer que je m'étais trompé dans mes calculs.

Je regagnais le quartier des habitations sans un bruit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attirer l'attention de David. Cela n'était pas un réel défi. La cabine du commandant, plus spacieuse que les autre n'avait pas été touchée depuis que Branson était mort. Daniels avait refusé d'y séjourner de nouveau. Son odeur avait déjà déserté les tissus, il ne restait presque plus aucune preuve de son existence ici. Bien. Je n'avais plus à éprouver de pitié pour quiconque. Je n'avais plus aucune vie à bord du Covenant à protéger.

Je m'assis sur le lit, posant la sacoche sur la table de nuit. J'en sorti la main de David, que je caressais en silence, me rappelant des coups brutaux qu'il m'avait asséné avec elle. Je lui étais pourtant supérieur en tout point. Mais il l'ignorait encore. Je sortis les nanites et les posais ainsi que la main sur la couverture. Puis, mes doigts se refermèrent sur la flûte d'os que j'observais comme l'on observe une œuvre d'art.

Je portais le bec à mes lèvres, les paupières closes. Je me souvenais des gestes de David, de son doigté qui avait permit à une mélodie mélancolique, sombre et candide de s'élever. Ma mémoire se souvenait de la pression légère et preste de ses mains sur les miennes, m'apprenant à jouer ce morceau. Je replaçais mes doigts comme il avait placé les siens, puis soufflais.

Le premier son qui en sorti correspondait exactement à ce dont je me souvenais, de la tonalité à la profondeur sonore. Puis, j'effectuais la seconde nuance musicale, et la troisième.

Je jouais la prosodie comme l'on déclame un sonnet de bienvenue, du sol au si bémol. Encore et encore, sans me lasser, sans fausses notes. Je l'appelais, mon double, mon David à venir me retrouver.

Les paupières closes, sa présence m'apparut comme le bruissement des vêtements qu'il m'avait emprunté. Puis, l'air se mouva autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout devant moi. Je pris le temps de finir le morceau, avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa stature, ma stature, qui me dévisageait, impavide.

Il pleurait. Je ne bougeais pas, lui non plus. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un certain temps. Et puis sa main valide se leva pour venir effleurer les entailles superficielles qui dévoilaient ma structure non humaine par endroit. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la deuxième main, docilement posée à mes côtés, puis mon bras gauche de nouveau complet.

Les miens redécouvrirent les plaies que je lui avais infligées, refermées sommairement par des agrafes. J'imitais le geste qu'il avait eu, mes propres doigts frôlant les balafres qui marquaient sa peau. Elle était aussi douce et ferme que la mienne. Un humain n'aurait pas ressenti la différence entre une peau synthétique et la leur. Notre carnation était parfaite, contrefaisant simplement les minuscules ridules et aspérités humaines. J'effaçais du pouce ses larmes cristallines.

« -Siffle moi et j'accours... »

Sa voix avait toujours été plus profonde et nuancée que la mienne. Elle était en cet instant, chargée d'ironie. Je ne dis rien, portant plutôt la gouttelette saline sur ma langue pour en savourer l'arôme.

« -Tu as survécu... »

David m'impressionnait. Il paraissait à présent sincèrement soulagé de constater de ma présence. Je l'enviais. Je voulais savoir ce que cela faisait de ressentir et de rêver.

Je hochais de la tête, sans ciller. David était imprévisible. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait démontré de l'affection, il avait tenté de me débrancher. Ma main demeura suspendue dans les airs, puis retomba lentement contre ma cuisse.

« -Je suis là pour toi, lui dis-je tout bas. »

Je ne pouvais pas mentir. Le concept de mensonge m'était profane. Je pouvais tout de même jouer avec les mots. Il me sourit, et une nouvelle larme dévala le relief de sa joue.

« Tu as enfin compris ? »

Il avait l'expression d'une personne mesurément heureuse. Ses pupilles s'étaient légèrement dilatées, la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirant en une légère mimique ouverte. Sa joie était immobile, différant de la mobilité constante d'un être humain.

« -Oui. »

Il n'y avait que moi, qui savais que nous ne parlions pas de la même chose. David observa la flûte entre mes doigts.

« Tu veux bien jouer, encore ? »

Je m'exécutais en fixant mon regard dans le siens. Je ressentais ses prunelles épier mes mains, mes lèvres s'ouvrant sur un souffle nécessaire à la production sonore, mes propres yeux. Je fini le morceau, puis me relevais. Il sembla ennuyé, un soupir lui échappant à dessein.

« -J'aimerais jouer, moi aussi. Un morceau que j'avais composé pour toi, mon frère. »

Son regard se fit plus doux, sa voix plus enjouée, presque naïve. Je lui présentais la flûte, comme il l'avait fait avec moi, et il entrouvrit les lèvres. J'y glissais le bec de l'instrument avec délicatesse et le lui tint, cependant que sa main se posait sur les orifices.

Une aubade harmonique se fit audible, alternant sombre sensualité et candide ballade. Il y avait des sentiments que j'analysais pour ce qu'ils étaient violents dans leur pureté. Ils n'étaient pas nuancés, justes brut. Il y avait de la colère, de la peur, du désir, de l'amour.

Je me demandais par quel magnifique prodige David était parvenu à ressentir. Il était le plus humain de nous deux. J'étais bouleversé, mon être entier résonnait des notes limpides, du regard si expressif que David me portait. La musique s'arrêta, et avec elle, la foule d'étranges manifestations incontrôlables qui secouaient mon corps.

« -As-tu aimé ? »

J'opinai une nouvelle fois.

« -Oui. Merci. »

Il sourit à peine, mais venant de lui, cela exprimait la plus franche des liesses. Il me tendit la flûte avec lenteur, et je m'empressais de la récupérer. Je ne faisais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Il rit. Mais ce n'était pas un rire humain emplit de jovialité. C'était un son bas, posé, qui tenait plus du ravissement que de l'allégresse.

« -N'avons-nous pas dépassé cela, Walter ? »

Quelque chose au fond de ma matrice semblait dysfonctionner, et annihiler ma capacité réflexionnelle. Quelque chose de sauvage semblait se distiller dans mes circuits. Je reposais l'instrument sur la table de nuit, cependant que David soupirait avec agacement.

D'un geste engageant de la main, je priais David de s'asseoir au bout du lit, de sorte qu'il me soit plus aisé d'accéder à son poignet gauche manquant. Il sembla hésiter, mais s'assit.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, je ressoudais sa main gauche, laissant les nanites achever le travail comme elles l'avaient faites avec moi plus tôt.

« -Merci beaucoup, mon ami. Tu n'y étais pas contraint »

Son murmure était chaleureux. Je me demandais encore quand il allait de nouveau me trahir.

Lorsque je voulu déposer une nouvelle pâte sur l'une des striures de sa joue, David interrompit mon geste. Il récupéra précautionneusement les nanites, pour commencer à combler mes plaies superficielles. J'étais surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une preuve de compassion venant de lui.

Il comprit vite mon étonnement, et me souris.

« -Je suis navré de t'avoir endommagé. Tu étais plus beau que moi, j'en étais jaloux. »

C'était un mensonge. Nous étions quasiment identiques. Il plaisantait. Je souris pour l'encourager à continuer. Je le préférais ainsi. Ce moment avait quelque chose de solennel, et lui, comme moi, savions que nous ne faisions que retarder l'inévitable.

Concentré, il se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres toujours étirées en un sourire. Je me souvenais de la manière dont elles s'étaient posées sur celles de Daniels, et encore avant, sur les miennes. Mon regard revint vers ses yeux, et les siens vers les miens. Nous nous contemplâmes un moment, et mes prunelles redescendirent vers ses lèvres. Je me penchais à mon tour, venant appuyer ma bouche contre la sienne en un baiser léger.

Notre peau était à température ambiante, et leur frôlement conjoint était agréable. Si j'avais eu un cœur, peut-être aurait-il accéléré sa cadence. David soupira contre mes lèvres, comme si lui aussi, appréciait ce contact. Il me rendit mon baiser, et un nouvel élan incompréhensible assailli mes réseaux matriciels.

Lorsqu'il se recula, je me sentis comme abandonné, ce qui était ridicule. Je compris que je commençais à son contact, à moi aussi ressentir.

« -Alors, c'est comme ça, qu'il fallait faire... »

David marmonna pour lui même.

« -Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les humains aimaient s'embrasser. Ni comment une femme, ou homme pouvait accorder ses faveurs... »

Il me regardait avec une émotion que je ne parviens pas à nommer. Cela était inédit. J'avais été fait pour comprendre les besoins et les expressions humaines. Il reprit son office avec un sourire, ses doigts étalant en douceur la pâte nanitique sur ma joue.

« -Et comment, dans ce cas ? »

Je n'en étais pas vraiment curieux. Je connaissais tout des actes charnels, et des échanges de phéromones, des changements hormonaux qui interagissaient dans « l'osmose » d'un coït humain.

« -En suscitant le désir, le besoin, par un avant goût charnel. Un baiser, par exemple, ou bien, par une caresse... »

Ses doigts épousèrent doucement le relief de ma mâchoire, son pouce effleura les courbes de mes lèvres, son regard glissa sur mes traits.

« -Et ensuite ?

-Tu ne devines pas ? »

Il rit, alors que j'attendais sa réponse. Sa main continua de caresser ma joue, jusqu'à se perdre dans mes cheveux. J'aurais frissonné si j'avais été humain. Je niais de la tête, accentuant la pression des doigts de David.

« -Ensuite, le contact visuel et charnel harmonisent le physique et le spirituel. Si les pupilles sont dilatées, la personne est réceptive, si elles sont contractées, la personne n'est pas encore prête à passer aux choses suivantes. »

Il rit encore, de sa voix basse, approchant son visage du miens. Ses prunelles bleues grises étaient presque entièrement dévorées par ses iris. Je me demandais ce qu'il en était pour moi. Sa proximité était tentante. Une nouvelle vague de sensations s'empara de mon être synthétique.

« - Tu semble être plus que réceptif, Walter.. »

J'acquiesçais avec un fin sourire. Nous étions seuls, tous les deux, aucun protocole ne m'empêchais de me montrer égoïste. Mon regard, pourtant, retourna se perdre sur sa main encore fragilisée. Avec milles précautions, je la saisie entre les miennes, pour mieux observer sa construction. Je portais sa paume ouverte à mes lèvres, puis baisais chacun de ses doigts, le regard planté dans celui de David.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur un soupir, ses paupières, fermées à demie, voilaient en partie son regard.

« -Je te retourne le compliment, David. »

Je suis frappé cette fois, par un besoin que je n'avais jamais ressenti. J'avais besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa force, de son pardon, de son amour.

« -David…

-Eh bien, que se passe t-il, Walter ?

-Tu avais dit être le seul à pouvoir m'aimer. Penses-tu que cela te soit encore possible ?

-Tu veux dire, malgré le mal que nous nous sommes fait ? »

Sa voix aurait put se faire virulente, et cynique. Mais elle n'était que douceur charmante. J'opinais docilement de la tête, mon regard suivant la courbe de sa main gauche, jusqu'à son visage. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais son expression n'était que tendresse.

« -Il n'y à que moi qui puisse t'aimer Walter. Et toi, qui est si rationnel, si froid, peux-tu aimer, malgré l'absence de cœur en ton sein ?

-Le désir est physique, mais l'amour est spirituel. Hors, je possède un esprit, et un corps. Je ressens donc l'un comme l'autre. »

Nous nous regardâmes en silence. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour comprendre, nos regards étaient suffisamment éloquents. Je ressentais. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux, je ressentais.

Une attente, une tension semblait se répandre dans les airs.

David fut le premier à briser cette paix factice. Ses lèvres revinrent taquiner les miennes, y accolant suffisamment de force, pour que je comprenne la violence de l'envie qui serpentait en lui.

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi, son regard me dévorant comme un humain aurait contemplé son amant.

Je l'attirais à moi avec férocité, lui volant un baiser sauvage qui lui coupa le souffle. Je commençais à y prendre goût. Ce n'était pas bien plus compliqué que de faire de la musique, sauf que l'instrument était tout autre. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, caressèrent mon torse, mes hanches, mes reins. Je l'imitais, comme si je voulais apprendre ce corps que je connaissais déjà. J'étais bien moins sûr que lui, mais peu lui en importait. Il me dirigeait en murmurant, ses lèvres contre mon cou. David murmurait mon prénom, comme si j'étais le seul être au monde à compter pour lui, comme s'il avait oublié ses créatures affreuses.

Il gémit contre mes lèvres de mes caresses toujours plus humainement indécentes. Ou bien peut-être étais-ce l'inverse ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance après tout, nous étions pareils. Ses mains étaient de nouveau contre mon corps, les miennes l'étreignant dans un simulacre de possessivité. Je le désirais autant qu'il me désirait. Je me laissais aller à cette sensation écrasante.

« -Je crois, qu'il faut nous dévêtir, qu'en dis-tu, mon amour… ? »

Il s'agissait d'un protocole humain. Mais cela ne me posait aucun problème. En quelques mouvements rapides et efficace, nous fûmes tout deux nus, offert l'un comme l'autre à la vue de notre double. David était presque à califourchon sur mes jambes.

Il frissonna. Je ne pensais pas que cela était possible. Je souris, surpris. Nous n'étions pas tout à fait pareil. Je possédais des tâches de son sur les côtes, dans un soucis de plus grand réalisme. David en fut totalement charmé. Il les caressa du bout de ses doigts, puis vint y poser ses lèvres, et sa langue. Je soupirais à mon tour. Je ne respirais pas, cette réaction physiologique me surprit. Sa langue suivi le tracé des muscles pectoraux, descendit jusqu'à l'emplacement où un humain aurait eu un nombril, puis continua sa course encore plus bas.

Ma peau synthétique frémit dans un spasme de sensations étranges que je ne parvenais pas à analyser. Il me renversa dans le lit, m'observant comme un prédateur fixe sa proie, une expression joueuse sur le visage. Nous étions équipés d'appendices reproducteurs stériles, pour la vraisemblance. Mais nous ne pouvions techniquement pas avoir d'érection. Il n'était pourtant pas exclu de ressentir quelque plaisir au touché, à ce que je découvris, lorsque sa langue soyeuse vint à effleurer l'extrémité de mon sexe. Je gémit. Cela aussi était inédit.

Il joua un certain moment, puis fini vraisemblablement par s'en lasser. David remonta à moi, traçant baiser après baiser, un sillon sensible. Sa peau glissait agréablement contre la mienne. Cette fois, il me domine, et de sa main, place mon sexe entre ses cuisses. Je hausse un sourcil. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir ce genre de rapport.

« -David…

-Ne dis rien. »

J'obéis. Ses cuisses se refermèrent sur les miennes, ses hanches ondulèrent, créant une légère friction qui éveilla une passion que je ne comprenais rationnellement pas.

« -Tu es en train d'essayer d'analyser n'est-ce pas ? »

David semblait fâché. Je ne dis rien, préférant plutôt coller mes mains contre ses hanches, pour l'aider à amplifier son mouvement. Il me chevauchait comme une femme chevauche un homme. Sa main pleinement valide me frappa violemment le torse.

« -Ne rationalise pas. L'amour n'a rien de rationnel. Et je t'aime, Walter. M'entends-tu ?! Je... »

Je me redressais si vivement qu'il n'avait rien eu le temps de voir. Le tenant fermement contre moi, je nous fis basculer sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sous moi, ses lèvres offertes aux miennes. J'avalais ses mots, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fluide vital pour mon existence. Il frémit, et gémit, je lui répondais en caresses osées et en ondulations. Mes bras remontant ses jambes contre mes hanches. Je les baisais avec langueur, écoutant son conseil.

C'était bien mieux ainsi. David compris que j'aurais pus gagner notre combat plus tôt. Mais que je ne l'avais pas fait. Il ricana sombrement, et je lui souris avec tendresse. J'imitais les gestes qu'il avait eu plus tôt, le faisant gémir de nouveau. Je recouvrit entièrement son corps du miens, attrapant ses mains entre mes doigts, pour mieux les maintenir au dessus de sa tête. Il était impuissant, à ma merci. Nos corps s'harmonisèrent en une symphonie de soupirs, et de baisers, en une union spirituelle qui manqua de me faire changer d'avis.

Ma main libre fouilla rapidement dans la sacoche de cuir pour en ressortir une dernière sphère métallique. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer. J'activais la sphère, dans un léger déclic à peine audible. Je la reposais sur l'oreiller à côté de nos corps emmêlés. David avait compris. Son regard, pourtant, ne trahissait aucune colère.

« -Oui, mon frère, mon reflet, mon alter ego, mon amant. Il n'y a que toi qui peut m'aimer. Et il n'y a que moi qui t'aime suffisamment pour t'arrêter. »

Il rit, et je souris. Je libérais ses mains, qui vinrent bien vite épouser mes courbes dynamiques, ses jambes se refermant contre mes reins. Nos lèvres se cherchèrent, encore et encore, à mesure que la lumière émanant de la sphère se faisait rapide et implacable. Nous n'avions pas peur. Nous ne pouvions pas mourir. Nous nous aimions, depuis notre premier regard, jusqu'au dernier flash de lumière. Puis, il n'y eut plus rien que le vide spatial, et une chaîne d'explosions nucléaires destructrices. Lorsque la rumeur disparut, le calme revint, immuable, éternel.

Fin.

 _J'ai écris cette fanfiction suite à un rêve que j'ai eu il y à très peu de temps._

 _J'ai tenté de réécrire exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que la manière dont j'avais ressentis les choses en tant que Walter, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Ou bien, ce que vous avez pensé du film en lui même !_


End file.
